


War for Dawn

by Katherine271



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Death, F/M, Gen, Jonerys, Marriage, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, Post-Season/Series 07, Pregnancy, Season Finale, Season/Series 08, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine271/pseuds/Katherine271
Summary: "When the snows fall, and white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen are heading North to fight the biggest enemy in their life. This is a story about their ups and downs, love and hate, trust and betray.Post season 07.





	1. Prologue

Jon stood there and gathered courage for the most selfish and perhaps the most stupid decision he was ever made. He planned to knock at the cabin door of Daenerys Targaryen at midnight. He didn’t come here to seek advice or have a political discussion. He came here to remove her dress and touch every part of her body. But he hesitated, uncertain if he got her indications in the council meeting at Dragonstone right and she reciprocated his feelings.

But then he recollected the memories he picked up during their time together. Such as how harsh their first meeting was. But even then, he thought: _She is the most marvelous and beautiful woman I have ever met._ Those few moments in the cave where she stood in the light of the torches and listened to him talk about White Walkers. How she risked her life and lost one her children to the Night King beyond the Wall. That look full of agony she had on the ship from Eastwatch, the warmth of her grip in his frozen hand. And that harsh day in King’s Landing.

  _You should go in, nothing horrible can happen, right?_ He told himself and lifted a fist to hit that damn door.

After an endless minute, during which he almost turned around and ran away, the doors swung open and he saw her - still in the dress she had worn back at Dragonstone. After giving him surprised expression, she stepped aside and let him in. He remained there and stared at her, amazed by her beauty and strength. Then he stepped inside and quickly shut the door close.

 “What do you wish for, My Lord?” she asked, just before he placed his lips on hers. At first, she was shocked, but then she answered his kiss, arching into him.

“This,” Jon explained, after he caught his breath. She smiled at him and steadied her breath for a moment, but not for long. This time the kiss was more intense than before. She lifted his tunic and pulled it over his head at the same time as he picked her up and set her down on the bed.

They were still kissing when she gently pulled down his trousers. Simultaneously, he reached around her back and untangled the ties that held her gowns. He was finally able to touch and kiss her everywhere. This thought made him grin. And then he slowly entered her. It was so natural to be in her, like they were born for each other.

He looked at her and saw her smiling wide. That made him desire her more and he kissed her intensively. She swung them around and sat at his hips. She rode him as a stallion and it was so fantastic that he released his seed sooner than expected and needed to take a break.

But once again not for long.

*******

After their lovemaking, which was full of her soft moans, they were lying together in the bed. Daenerys rested on sleeping Jon and considered how much her opinion of him had evolved.

 She despised him at the beginning because he seemed so proud and arrogant. First, he didn’t want to bend the knee and second, he kept telling her about White Walkers and the Army of the Dead. But as time passed, she had grown fonder of him.

But the point she changed her mind, was when he stood against her in the Great Hall of Dragonstone. Daenerys knew this was a man she needed by her side. _He doesn’t fear me as others do and is clear in his intentions,_ she thought. When he was about to leave on the boat to Eastwatch, she wanted with her whole heart for him to survive. She will need him in the wars to come as he had needed her.

 And when the raven came from Eastwatch, she had hesitated for a second, before setting off on Drogon to help him. That decision costed her one of her dragons, Viserion, the gentlest of them. When she saw him sinking dead into the lake, Daenerys realized that she had to help Jon against this myth – that was apparently real and stood before her with next spear in his hand - with all she has because she can’t have this crime unpunished. The moment Jon fell in the lake as well, all her plans disappeared with him. She took off and flew to Eastwatch.

After waiting the whole afternoon when she had almost given up on him coming back, Daenerys heard a horn. At first, she thought it was the Army of the Dead, but luckily it was a horse with an unconscious rider on his back. She had never run so fast in her life before but wasn’t quick enough and didn’t make it when Jon made it through the gate.

 He was still in a deep sleep when Daenerys found the courage to visit him. She stayed there for some time when abruptly his eyes opened, and she was glad he was alive.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, shaking his head, “I’m so sorry… I wish I could take it back. I wish we had never gone.” His words brought tears to her eyes, but she shook her head.

“I don’t,” she replied, “the dragons are the only children I’ll ever have. Do you understand?” Jon grabbed her hand and nodded. “We are going to destroy the Night King and his army. And we’ll do it together. You have my word.” Her eyes still sparkled with tears.

And she is going to fulfil that vow, she is going to the war, not against Cersei and her allies, but she’s heading north to finish the monster that killed her precious child. As she was reflecting about all of this, her eyelids were becoming heavier, so she closed her eyes - cuddled next to her companion - and fell asleep.

********

  Jon woke up to the light of the sun rising up on the horizon. He slowly remembered what happened during the night. After he opened his eyes, he saw the top of her head. She had rested herself on his chest and was quietly exhaling.

She, Daenerys Targaryen - Queen of the Seven Kingdoms - was sleeping next to him, the bastard of the North. Yes, he is the King in the North now, but nevertheless, he felt that he didn’t deserve it. He considered how absurd it would sound to other people. But there they are: The Queen and a bastard in one bed after the most amazing lovemaking he had ever had.

 But his mind developed a picture of his past lover, Ygritte, a girl that was kissed by fire. Yes, he loved her so much, but it was nothing compared to the consuming feeling he had for this woman. She isn’t just kissed by fire as Ygritte was; she is the fire itself.

 The thought of the wildling girl made him melancholic. Her death was so sudden, and it tore him apart. When he was holding her lifeless body in his arms, he felt as if part of his soul was dying with her and left behind an enormous hole that he never thought he would fill again. But Daenerys filled that gap and made him feel alive once more.

Daenerys stirred and after a moment she opened her lovely eyes. He kissed her on her mouth and broke free from her sweaty body as he looked at her. “Where did you learned that?” he asked with a grin.

“What?” she asked.

“What did you to me last night? It was glorious,” she glanced at him and smiled.

“Oh, that… when I was married to Drogo, I wanted to have pleasure from sex as well, so I asked Doreah, my past handmaid to teach me some tricks.”

“Gods bless this Doreah and her sexual skills.” He kissed her and got up from the bed. She laughed and followed his example and rose as well.

“We have to keep this a secret,” she blurted.

“If someone finds out, we are fucked, you know? We need to be separate. I need to convince your people to trust me as their Queen without forcing them into it as your lover.” Jon nodded his head and started to put on his tunic.

She noticed the scars on his chest. “A figure of speech, hm?” she asked, and he looked at her with questioning glance.

"Ser Davos said it back on Dragonstone. ‘He took a knife to his heart.' I thought he was exaggerating, but as I can see, he wasn't. So, what happened?”

He let out a sigh and after a while opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly someone knocked on the door.

He looked at Daenerys with fear in his eyes and she reciprocated his look and called to the guest. Dany opened the door and stepped outside to the corridor, slowly closing the door behind her. It was only Missandei, the Queen's handmaiden.

"Beg your pardon, My Queen, but it's time for the council, the lords are awaiting you,” she said.

"They can wait a little longer, I'm not prepared," she answered and Missandei nodded and left to go to her cabin.

When Daenerys came back, Jon let out a sigh and declared. "I have to go before somebody more unwelcome sees me here. I will see you at the meeting, My Queen." And with that, he took his cloak and exited her room.

“This will be difficult,” she breathed out and sat down to the bed with smile on her face.


	2. Tyrion I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Davos have really important talk.

Tyrion was standing on the upper deck next to the railings. His eyes immediately spotted her dragons in the sky. ‘Just two of them now,’ he thought with sorrow. _How can we win this war, if he can shoot them down so effortlessly? But now there is something more serious._ That issue was Jon and Daenerys.

Tyrion was about to visit Daenerys but saw Jon Snow entering her chamber. _It could be something important that can’t wait until the morning council,_ Tyrion hoped, but even he didn’t believe it. More likely Jon picked up his courage and finish what was on his mind since his arrival at Dragonstone - to bed a Dragon Queen.

“I can see I ain’t the only one who can’t sleep ‘cause of them.” Tyrion turned and saw Ser Davos Seaworth. “But I guess it will be an everyday occurrence.”

“Yeah. It will,” he responded. “What do you think about it, about them together?” Davos was quiet for a moment and then spoke again.

“Can you recall how we acted in their age?” The dwarf nodded and remembered Tysha. _I was foolish and naive, and it costed me my first love._

As if he read his thoughts, Davos continued. “They are both young and unmarried, so there was a high possibility that this was going to happen. And Jon couldn’t take his eyes off her, same as her.” Tyrion nodded.

“But we must consider the possibilities. About how the North will welcome them and their potential marriage.” Davos looked at him with understanding. Finally, someone on the same wavelength.

“But we have enough time before we dock at White Harbor. And it’s late and as I can say, they are done with all of the noise.” Davos said. Tyrion agreed and turned to go to his chambers. Davos stood there a little longer, thinking but then followed Tyrion’s example.

*********

But Tyrion wasn’t able to sleep, because what happened meant he couldn’t relax. It shouldn’t be an issue, he’s Warden of the North so he possesses enough power to be an excellent partner. He’s a splendid warrior and great military strategist as well as loyal, as he saw in Dragonpit.

But he’s not smart. His honesty almost took the union with Cersei away from them. But as it was Tyrion’s idea to meet with her, he had to make it up and had gone to the Lion’s den.

 After he had found out she was pregnant, they established a deal. With Daenerys unable to provide an heir, with a war ahead of them and low chance she will survive it to select one, Tyrion tried to be a step ahead. He settled that Cersei’s child will be legitimized and sit on Iron Thorne after Daenerys death. This was the worst kind of treason, but at this point he didn’t care. They required Cersei and her troops.

 But the more he thought about it, the more he knew their union was an acceptable choice. They were both strong rulers and they need each other. And if it will be just as a military alliance or marriage, it’s their choice. Whatever way they form an alliance, they need each other to cooperate and crush The Night king and his army. After this, his mind finally stopped racing and he fell asleep.

********

The next morning Tyrion woke up more tired than the night before. The meal was awful, and the wine was indeed the worst one he ever had.  _I hope that in White Harbor there will be some suitable wine because I need to get drunk before the war starts._ This and a long night consideration lead to his bad mood.

When he arrived at the council room, all of them were there except the lovers. Jon came right after him with a huge grin on his face, which disappeared after he saw everybody watching him. He sat quietly down on the chair to the top of the desk and wait for their Queen.

Tyrion was really annoyed when she finally approached, and he snapped at her, “Oh, how wonderful that our Queen decided to attend us.” Daenerys looked at him with a glare of death, but that vanished after she looked at Jon and he smiled at her.

She sat next to Jon and started the meeting, which was long and tedious, and nothing interesting was discussed and after an hour was ended.

Daenerys dismissed everybody except Tyrion. “Your bad mood was almost sensed in the air, so what’s the problem?” she asked Tyrion.

“You honestly don’t know or are you pretending it?” she lifted her eyebrows.

Tyrion sighed, pointing to the door and said, “He’s a problem. This Jon Snow, whom are you bedding now. Just a month ago you said he’s definitely not in love with you.”

“So, this is it? Isn’t my decision, with whom I sleep? I’m a Queen,” Daenerys replied.

“One wise man once told me, any man who says, ‘I’m a king’ is no true king.” She looked at him with slight anger but didn’t response.

“Do you love him?” he tried to ask nicely after a moment of silence.

“Probably, I haven’t decided yet,” Daenerys responded and poured herself some wine. Then she looked at him with a flagon in her hand and he nodded. When she filled his cup, he settled himself on the chair and drink it all at once.

“So, what now?” he asked.

“We intended to keep it a secret until we destroy the Night King, or the Northern lords accept me as their Queen. But as I can see, it’s not a secret anymore,” she said and made herself more comfortable in her chair.

“It’s a good idea, remain true to it,” he replied.

“Who else knows about it?” She asked with concern as she poured herself more wine.

“As far as I’m aware, Ser Davos and myself,” he explained.

“Good. You can leave now. I need to be alone for a minute.” She dismissed him, and he took his mug with him. _This is much stronger than the one in my cabin and I’m certain she wouldn’t mind if I took hers_ , he thought and headed to his room.

********

Even though Tyrion attended every meeting and tried to find a strategy to negotiate in White Harbor, he was so bored that even wine couldn’t make it better. He slowly learned, with irritation, that he didn’t understand how the minds of northerners worked. _They are so different from what I thought that it is unbelievable_.

He tried to seek Jon as much as possible, but he had changed so much from his teenage years when he headed to the Wall. _He’s not a little boy anymore._ And his only interest was Daenerys and the war ahead of them. He could talk about her for hours even though Daenerys forbade him to talk about their relationship. But with him, Jon felt safe to speak.

After one of the long and boring meetings, Tyrion didn't have the will to move to his chambers, so he decided to just stay there and enjoy the quietness, but he was interrupted by Davos. He had grown fond of him and really enjoyed his company.

"Can I join you?" Davos asked. Tyrion nodded and poured himself a cup. "I have spent my entire adult life on the seas, but a voyage like this with no stress at all is so dull. I would love even little storm, but the sea is calm as a pond." He sighed and took a cup with wine and drank a little. "Ale is way much better than this girly drink." The smaller man grinned and sipped his.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Ser?" Tyrion asked.

"My king doesn't seek my company as often as he used to now he is interested something else. And you are the funniest of the crew,” he said with a little smile.

"Your king? When I checked the last time, he was just the Warden of the North. He bent the knee and declared it at the most inappropriate moment. But there are still so many Kings and Queens, so one can be lost on them."

 "Not as many as their used to be," Davos said, reminiscing about Stannis.

"The War of Five Kings, they called it. Now it's the War of the Two Queens. My dear sister… Just the thought of her send shivers down my spine."

"Aye, Cersei, do you think she will send her forces?" Davos asked.

"I’m not sure, but for the realm’s sake, she should," Tyrion said and drank more of his drink. "But I doubt she cares about the realm, more likely she cares just about herself and her lover, my brother.”

"So, Stannis was right after all. She told you that at the meeting after Dragonpit?"

"No, I have known for many years. But maybe now she will be more eager to help us. She has a future to protect beyond that damn Throne." Davos looked at him with knowing look.

“You know, all of this. It changes a lot." The older man rubbed his face and sighed.

"Indeed, and we have to arrange this marriage between Jon and Daenerys, sooner rather than later. Do you have any ideas?" Tyrion asked. Davos tilted forward and put his head in his hands.

"I’ve never arranged a wedding before, never mind a royal one."

"You are not helping at all." Tyrion frowned and sipped again from his goblet. "But when I was Hand to that monster Joffrey, I had always made him think things were his idea when they were actually mine. And it worked."

Davos lifted his head as Tyrion continued. "So, what if we let them think it was their idea to marry? All we have to do is a little push them in the right direction."

And after this statement, Davos face radiated. "That could work. They'll be happy, and we get what we want. So, is it settled?" Tyrion nodded and rose a hand with a cup.

"To the new King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

The older man joined and said, "To them and their future children." They cheered, but then Tyrion looked gloomy.

"That's another set of problems."

“What's wrong, my friend?" Davos asked.

"Daenerys is barren."

"Oh fuck. How does she want to deal with succession?"

"I asked her, but she doesn’t want to talk about it until she has a crown." 

"And he knows?" Davos asked.

"I suppose he does, but despite it, he's trying so hard to prove her wrong." The dwarf smiled. Davos laughed and got up.

"We should start right away.” Tyrion nodded and rose as well. “What are you going to tell him?"

"I would appeal to his honor and tell him he can help improve the reception the Northern Lords will give her," the former smuggler answered.

"Starks and their honor, no common person can live up to their standards." Tyrion laughed, and Davos joined.

The Queen’s hand watched as Davos left and started to think once more about convincing Daenerys to marry Jon Snow.


	3. Jaime I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And what was happening to Jaime?

It was snowing in King’s Landing. The last time Jaime saw snow was in his youth. He had been heading to a tournament and his party was ambushed by the snow. When it ended, there was snow to his knees, but everything vanished after a week. But compared to this, the one before so many years before was just a little summer storm.

This storm caught him on Kingsroad, just a few miles away from King’s Landing, but he had to continue, because Cersei may have sent some men to chase him. That was why he kept going through the bad weather. But as the night was creeping in, he and his horse had grown tired.

He stopped in the seediest inn in the area. He hoped that the guards would think he was too noble to stop here. When he came into the building, no one was there except a man in hood. Jaime ignored him and asked for a groom.

The servant laughed, “We don’t have anything like this, you have to take care of your horse by yourself.” He exited bitterly and went took care of him by himself. _The last time I did this was_ _when I was a squire of Ser Barristan Selmy. I hope I still remember it,_ he thought and began to clean his mount.

When he was done, he went back to the inn and asked this _kind_ servant girl for some ale and a bowl of the brown. But after he said it aloud, the masked man turned and said, “I wouldn’t eat it, even after three hours I still feel to vomit.” Jaime recognized him as Bronn of the Blackwater.

“What are you doing there?” Jaime asked and went to sit next to him.

 “Your dear sister sent me and few other men after you, but I suppose you know that. They are waiting in that tavern next to the Kingsroad, so stupid. They didn’t consider how scared you are of her and that you are not an idiot. So, I tried to find the worst inn and there we are,” he said with a grin.

“So, what now? Will you tie me down and bring me to her to die or what?”

“Hmm, no, I wouldn’t.” Jaime let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding.

But Bronn continued. “Do you remember that battle against that dragon?”

“How can I forget? It was the worst day of my life.”

 “Worse than the day they cut of your hand?” Bronn asked. Jaime looked at his hand and remembered about the pain he went though.

“I have considered it, but it doesn’t matter. Please, continue.”

“ I couldn’t let her kill you. I made a promise and I’m going to carry it out. Not this Mad Queen, not that Northern bastard or the dragons, not even that Ice Fucker, no of them will kill you. This right belongs to me and nobody can stop me to do so,” Bronn announced.

 Jaime made a fake smile and turned his tankard upside down into his throat. “Thank you,” he said, and Bronn just nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment, Jaime was waiting for his dinner and Bronn just playing with his knife.

 “So, where are we heading now?” The sellsword asked.

“We? I’m going on my own. You are going back to King’s Landing, you have to protect the city from her madness.”

“No way, I would rather face this Army of the Dead than Cersei’s rage when she found out I let you flee. So, I’m asking you once more, and don’t fucking dare to send me back to King’s Landing, if you still want to have your fucking healthy hand. Where are we heading?” Bronn said.

“Fine, we…” he hesitated. “are going to Winterfell, to aid the Dragon Queen and that bastard King. “

“You want just walk in there and say, 'Hey there, my bloody sister betrayed you, but don’t worry, I am here, thus with no army, one hand, and one great swordsman.' Not you, definitely. 'Please, don’t roast me and my friend alive.’ That’s your plan? I never thought you were an idiot, but maybe I was wrong,” Bronn said with raised eyebrows.

  _It sounded better in my head, but when you put it like_ _that_ _, it’s horrible. But I was always the stupidest of the Lannister’s, according to my sister,_ Jaime thought.

After this both men were quiet for few minutes. Meanwhile, a servant girl came and brought him his bowl of brown, but after Bronn’s proclamation, he lost his taste.

“What about Riverrun?” Bronn proclaimed suddenly.

“ What about it?” Jaime’s head lifted up and he looked at the mercenary.

 “There is still a Lannister army, isn’t there?” Bronn smiled at his idea.

 And then it hit Jaime as well. “Sure, and they are far enough to not have heard about the withdrawal of the troops to King’s Landing, so they are free to take. And most likely Cersei wouldn’t care if I take them for a little trip North.” Jaime reciprocated his smile.

Bronn picked up his tankard and rose it to the air. "So, that’s the plan, we are going to Riverrun and then to certain death in the hands of Dragon Queen or that undead cunt."

They drank to it and afterwards Jaime slowly get up. “ It’s late and there is a long journey ahead of us. So, sleep well, Ser Bronn.” And with that Jaime left the room and went to the desk to ask for a room to rest.

********

The way to the Riverrun was long and with the snow becoming more challenging than Jaime thought. Bronn was complaining all the time and he was still hushing him, so most of the way was silent.          

 But finally, after two weeks they got there and saw the castle in all its glory. _At least it’s still standing._ Jaime thought and let out a sigh. As they were getting closer, he tried to remember the name of the commander in charge. _Was it some lowborn or someone_ _more noble_ _?_

As they came upon the drawbridge, a soldier spotted them and called for their names. “I’m Jaime Lannister, the commander of the Lannister army and I need to speak with the captain.” W _hoever he is,_ he thought.

But then a soldier shouted out, while running away, “The Kingslayer is here, bring Lord Tytos.“

“This isn’t good.” Bronn said, and Jaime just nodded. _Oh shit, I hope_ _it’s not the Tytos I think it is. We are screwed if it is so_ _._ The drawbridge came down and out of the castle stepped a group of people.

 In the front was a man of middle age, maybe a few years older than Jaime. He had a blonde hair and huge mustache with a bit of grey in it. But his slightly face was blemished by a great scar from the left side of his forehead to the right corner of his mouth. Part of his nose was gone, and his left eye wasn’t able to open at all.

“There is a great reward for your head, Kingslayer. Your sister will give anyone who catches you a castle and lands.”

“If I knew this sooner, I would have captured you as soon as I met you,” Bronn mumbled. A man looked at him with despair and continued. “And here you are, and I just sharpened my sword,” he half smiled, and his scar changed its shape.

 “Tell me a one reason to not kill you and send our Queen a pretty little box with another part of you.”

“And who you are to dare to talk to me like that?” Jaime asked confidently.

“I’m Ser Tytos Baneford, Commander of the forces here in Riverrun and a loyal servant to the one true Queen of the Seven Kingdom, Cersei Lannister,” he answered. “And I’m still waiting for that reason.”

“You want a reason, I’ll give it to you. There is a bigger threat in the North than anywhere else - the Army of the Dead - and I’m heading there to help that Targaryen girl and the Bastard King fight it.”

“Army of the dead, you say. And we have to believe that something like that exist.”

"I saw it with my own eyes, but why I'm telling you that? The only thing I need is my army back, so we can continue in our way."

"You want my army? But I think they are more comfortable here, far from those myths you are talking about. And in no possible way I’m letting you use them to fight with that bitch, where ever it is. We are Lannisters and we fight only with a Lannister." 

Jaime looked at Bronn with annoyed glance and then turned back to that man.

"I'll explain it to you once more. First of all, I'm a Commander of the Lannister’s forces, thus these troops here belong to me and you have no right to own them."

 "Not anymore," Tytos said.

"What do you mean?" Jaime asked alarmed by what he said.

 "Cersei demoted you, you are no longer a member of the Queensguard and are no Commander of any troops at all." And when he was saying this, on his face appears a grin.

"This complicates things," Bronn said, but Jaime hushed him.

"That doesn't matter now. Let us into the castle, I command it to you as your liege Lord, as if not as your general." Tytos looked at him with deadly glare but with a sigh he stopped aside.

 Jaime saw there about five hundred people. T _his has to be enough._ He looked behind him to see where the scared man is, but he had lost them in the crowd _. Now is a time._

"As all of you already know, Cersei broke her vow to the Northern alliance and lock herself and her little council in the Red Keep. But we need to go up North and aid Jon Snow in the Great War."

"But as Tytos said just a moment ago, we are loyal to Cersei," one soldier spoke up.

"But this is not about where your loyalty lies and who you serve. This is a war for humanity and survival. We need to put our differences aside and unite against the common enemy. The dead are coming for us all and if we don't help fight them in the North - where is the biggest chance to defeat them - then we don't have to fight at all and we can just wait there for them to come and kill us. You want to die as cowards who were hiding in this castle or as heroes who helped defeat death itself? The choice is yours to make," Jaime finished his speech.

And in return he got just silence. Not even one soldier stepped forward. But then Bronn took the lead.

"If you are scared of Cersei, then let me explain. She promised the North a whole Lannister’s army and then she broke that promise. So, let her tremble in the King's Landing and come with us. We can’t promise we’ll win, or you’ll survive or don’t lose your friends, but if we could defeat them, you’ll be glorified as gods. And this cunt here,” pointing to Jaime, whose mouth felt open. ”promise you all a lifetime soldier fee as a veteran of the War."

And as a miracle, a few soldiers shouted out and then more were joining.

            But then Tytos showed up and shouted: "What's happening? What are you doing, you little cunts?" But the soldiers were in rage and all of the fear they felt from Tytos left them.

            “We are going to aid them in the War and you can't do anything to stop us." One soldier grabbed a courage to speak up. But as he was talking, he didn't realize that Tytos came closer and he stabbed him in belly. The soldier fell to the ground and held his hand at the wound.

And that was last straw and this mistake costed Tytos his life, because all of the friends of the wounded draw their swords and plunged them into him. After few seconds it was over and Tytos' lifeless body collapsed on the ground.

The soldiers were shouting with regained might and even the common servants, whom gathered to find out what was happening, joined them. Bronn looked at Jaime and smiled.

“I think it has worked.” Jaime nodded, and his amazed gaze went back to the crowd. In that moment all of the people were gathered in the courtyard and all of them were in their cause.


End file.
